


Will You Come Back To Me?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Narsarya B [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Humor, Cranky McCoy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, McCoy Held Prisoner, Narsarya B (Star Trek Series), Pining Spock, Puzzled Kirk, Snarky McCoy, Star Trek Humor, Upset Spock, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Lordy lord, Spock is in a snit about another mess that bullheaded, aggravating doctor has unwittingly managed to get himself into!  What does McCoy mean by taking such chances, anyway?!  He needs a keeper!  Or a good shaking!  Or a good spanking!  Meanwhile, Spock needs a hug before he melts down.





	1. Bullheaded, Aggravating Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For What They Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688169) by [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy). 



> Inspired especially by summary of 'For What They Are' by doctormccoy.  
> The summary for my fic is actually what I was going to send to doctormccoy as a comment on that fic, then I decided to use it as the basis for a fic.  
> The first three lines of the text are from a comment I wrote to Esperata, so that's why it looks familiar, Esperata.

"Hi," Jim said.

"What do you mean by that?!" McCoy snapped.

"Whoa!" Jim protested with a laugh. "I take it you've seen Spock already today!"

“Not only seen him, but heard him! He doesn’t want me to go down to the planet. What the hell is wrong with him, anyway?! It’s his people who I’m trying to help. Or, do you two know anything that I should know?”

“There’s a lot of espionage going on. And, then, some of the natives aren’t too happy to have the Vulcans settling on their world.”

“The planet is large. There should be room enough for all.”

“That’s the way Spock’s father looks at it, too.”

“Sarek isn’t a dummy. He wouldn’t lead his people to a place that was dangerous for them. Has he ever thought of simply relocating?”

“Again? His people are tired, Bones.”

“I sympathize, but they can’t be at peace if there is a faction that is actively working against their welfare.”

“Maybe we can help them find peace and learn to co-exist.”

“Earth never did. And those people were snarling at each other since they crawled out of the primal ooze and ventured out of their caves.” He reconsidered. “Probably even before that, except just within the clan.”

“You’re probably right. Earthlings are amazingly warlike. I knew a lady who said that women were nest builders while men always had to be testing themselves, either against themselves or against each other. She said that because of that, there would always be wars and sporting events.”

“That friend of yours was right.”

“You know, you and Spock need to spend some time together and try to iron out your differences. There seems to be real angst between you two. Angst that verges on open hostility, at times.”

“We just don’t see eye to eye.”

“Bones. He is your friend. Honest.”

“You’d make a great fortuneteller. You’re sure as hell seeing things I can’t. But, okay. I’m open. He’s always free to come visit me. Heaven knows, I’m approachable. I’ll meet him more than halfway.”

Kirk hoped that McCoy didn’t see the mental eye roll that he was thinking.

 

“Doctor, it is ill-advised that you attempt such an undertaking.”

McCoy stared at Spock levelly for several moments before he answered in his most deadpan voice, “Then I think that I’ll do it just to piss you off.” He moved away to continue gathering supplies.

Spock followed him. “It is in dangerous territory--”

“It‘s a humanitarian effort. You know what the middle name of this old buggy is, don‘t you? Starship ‘Humanitarian Effort‘ Enterprise.”

“Jim will know that it is too dangerous--”

“It is a humanitarian effort. How many times must I repeat that?”

“I believe that you should reconsider--”

“Why in the hell is it that important to you, Spock?”

“I do not wish for you to be in danger.”

“Well, that’s mighty thoughtful of you and all, but individual wishes don’t go very far when the lives of many people are at stake.” He saw Spock grimace in suppressed annoyance, and that impressed McCoy. “I can see that you are concerned, and I appreciate it. I really do. And I will not act rashly, if that will make you feel any better.”

“It does.”

“I will be careful. I am not in any hurry to die.”

Spock accepted the small concession for what it was worth. At least it was something.

“Tell me, why do you believe that there is more of a problem than is currently known?”

“There is a high potential for problems to develop on the planet.”

“There is a high potential for problems to develop anywhere, Commander! For instance, in this room, about thirty seconds from now!”

“Really, Doctor. Your juvenile threats do not bother me any.”

“How about my adult threats then?!”

“If there is an adult present in this room at this moment, outside of me, I am not aware of it.”

“Now you are aiming below the belt, Commander!”

“I have not even raised my fists. How could I possibly, then, be aiming them?”

“How in the hell am I supposed to argue with thinking like that?!” McCoy demanded, then turned away in disgust. “What dead asteroid did Jim pluck you off, anyway?!”

“The one right beside yours,” Spock mumbled with some aspersion.

McCoy’s mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged. “Did you just crack a joke?!”

“I was simply using your criteria. It was only logical to use what had already been presented.”

“Well, it sounded like a joke.”

“What does that tell you?”

“There you go again!”

“Where?” Spock asked as he looked around in confusion. “Where am I going?”

“And, you’re back,” McCoy said with a sigh.

“From where?” Spock asked with his confusion rising. “I have not been anywhere. I have not MOVED! How could I--”

“Never mind!” McCoy barked, then rubbed his head.

“Is your headache back?”

“It never left. Not since you walked in the door.”

“Are you implying that I have caused you to have a headache, Doctor?”

“Sorry! I did not realize that I was merely implying! I thought that I was out and out saying it!”

Spock sniffed haughtily. “I do not appreciate what you are so subtly saying, Doctor.”

“Sorry! I did not realize that I was being subtle! Want it made any plainer than that, Vulcan?!”

“That is quite sufficient for my needs, Doctor. Now, if you would please refrain from planning to visit the surface of the planet--”

In exasperation, McCoy approached Spock and stared in his face. “Tell me, in that merry mayhem that you call a brain, why are you so adamant about my not going down to the planet to help sick people?!”

“It does not feel right.”

“Does not feel right,” McCoy repeated back in awe.

“That is correct.”

“Does not feel right,” McCoy repeated again.

Spock frowned. “Doctor? Are you alright? I have often heard of the concept of a stuck record, and now I believe that you are suffering that syndrome and displaying classic symptoms of that condition.”

“Does not feel right?!” McCoy repeated. 

“I believe that records were an old-fashioned device commonly used in the early to middle Twentieth Century for entertainment purposes. Music or words or generally a combination of the two were reproduced for leisure activities. I have seen replicas on display in cultural museums. The displays with the records in them can be quite informative of social mores of the age which they represent.”

McCoy blinked. “What?”

“Hmm?”

“What the hell are you talking about?! We gotta take you to Egypt! I bet you and that mouth of yours could cause the Sphinx to get up and leave the place where it's been sitting for thousands of years! You'd drive it away!”

“I was merely recommending that you forego any excursions to the surface of the planet. I said that the situation did not feel right.”

“Oh, yeah,” McCoy said, then remembered where he was in their ‘discussion.’ “Are you blue blazing crazy?! Feelings?! Are you saying that you are tapping into feelings?! In order to do that, you would have to use your emotions! And that’s something you generally don’t recognize as having!” McCoy frowned. “Are you coming down with some sort of ailment, Commander?”

“I am not ill, Doctor.”

“Maybe you just need to be purged thoroughly,” McCoy muttered absently as he went back to his task of amassing supplies. “Maybe I’ll put you on strong laxatives and follow that with a cold water enema.” He glared at the Vulcan in defiance. “To be held rectally for as long as possible.” He looked over his supplies. “Or until the enema solution begins to slosh just behind your eyeballs. Whichever comes first. I want to see your eyes awash with it, and you spitting it out of your mouth,” he muttered absently. Then his eyes simmered with anger at Spock. “It will be interesting to note which wins out, you or a cold water enema with a strong salts solution in it. Bet I will change your mind from meddling in my business, Commander. And your system will be thoroughly cleansed. Of course, you may have to be confined to your quarters for at least three days to restore your energy and stamina after such a rigorous regime has been administered to you. That should do a lot to keeping you out of my hair, too,” he muttered absently.

“I do not understand your adamant disregard for your own welfare.”

“And I do not understand your adamant interference with my duties.”

“I do not wish to get into this kind of discussion with you now, Doctor.”

“Well, now, there’s something I can heartily agree with! Now, move along!” he declared with a shooing motion with his hand. “Shoo! Get out of here! Go on! Get the hell out of here, before I whip up a cold water enema that would keep even an elephant busy for a week! Or a pesky Vulcan!”

Spock studied the dyspeptic face glaring back at him. There was no advantage in stirring the stubborn man further when he was clearly not going to listen. But Jim Kirk had the final say. He would not let McCoy do something that was unwise or just plain dangerous. Spock had to contend himself with that.

Spock pursed his lips together. “Very well, Doctor. I will leave you to your work then.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” McCoy watched Spock stomp away. 

McCoy was puzzled, almost to the place of being downright amazed.

For someone who tried to keep a tight reign on his emotions, Spock had almost lost control of his. And that lip pursing at last had clearly said that he was not happy with McCoy’s attitude and possible future plans.

 

“Jim, I am sorry, but it appears that I must meet with my father. I thought that he might be able to contend with the elders himself, but he would like a show of family unity. He believes that it would soothe and encourage belief in him.”

“I understand. And it is quite alright that you have a leave of absence to see to whatever your father requires.”

“I do not understand. He has been able to cope without my presence before.”

“He’s older, Spock. He simply needs reassurance with your presence.”

“I suppose.”

“Sometimes filial duty calls, Mr. Spock. There is no disgrace in that. Everyone has to contend with it.”

“He never required my presence before.”

“He’s lost your mother. And, as I say, he’s older. You will even come to your relationship with him when you will have to parent your parent.”

Spock frowned, as if these facts were all news to him.

“We’ll see you when you return, Mr. Spock. And send my heartfelt greetings to your father,” Kirk said in dismissal.

 

And, of course, while Spock was gone, an emergency call came from the surface that McCoy’s services were required. An appeal of the greatest magnitude arrived for medical aid. And, of course, McCoy took out on the errand of mercy. And, of course, he was waylaid and abducted.

And, of course, Spock was livid when he returned to the Enterprise and found that the doctor was missing.

“Jim! Why did you allow Dr. McCoy to attempt such a feat?!”

“Did you ever try to stop an avalanche, Mr. Spock?”

“I do not know why my trying to stop a river of loosened snow and ice and whatever debris its advancement has somehow accumulated in its path has any bearing on Dr. McCoy’s situation.”

“That’s what it’s like, isn’t it? Those brain teasers that you are always throwing at McCoy.”

“I do not understand your analogy, Captain.”

“No wonder you two can always find so much to talk about. You get lost in a syntax jungle, don’t you? You‘re not talking. You‘re verbally sparring.” 

Spock frowned. “You sound amazingly like Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk decided to join Spock on his merry stroll down Confusion Lane. Besides, it would take Spock‘s mind off McCoy‘s dire circumstances for a moment. “Maybe my voice is changing again.”

“I do not mean that our voice resembles Dr. McCoy. I mean that you sound like him in the way you are constructing sentences and thought sequences.”

“And using logic?” Kirk asked with a smile.

Spock frowned. “Please, Captain. I have never accused Dr. McCoy of using logic.” He pursed his lips. “Did you not realize what danger he could be in?”

“Of course. It was his decision to go.”

That really brought a frown to Spock‘s face. “He said that you would order him to do an assignment of this nature.”

“I didn’t. He volunteered.”

Spock was aghast. “He lied to me?”

“He isn’t Vulcan, Mr. Spock. He can lie as fast as he breathes. Maybe even faster. I‘ve seen him tell whoppers without batting an eye. He makes it up as he goes. I‘m impressed with his skill. And I‘m pretty gifted in that field, myself.”

“But why would he purposely endanger himself?”

“I’m afraid that we are saddled with a person who is dedicated to his profession. He believed the oath he swore.”

“Do you have any knowledge about who took him and why? Or where he could possibly be?”

Kirk took a moment to study the anxious man in front of him. “Don’t worry, Mr. Spock. We’ll get him back.”

“I sincerely hope that you will speak firmly to him about being more cautious in the future. There is no need to be endangering himself.”

“He wanted to help sick people. I believed that he got that accomplished before he was kidnapped.”

Kirk could tell that Spock wasn’t being soothed very much.

“We’ll find him,” Kirk said softly. “I want him back, too.”

Spock pursed his lips in acceptance, but his dark eyes were still flaring.

 

Espionage works two ways, and soon Kirk had information concerning McCoy’s whereabouts. Kirk, with Spock who would not be left behind, men from the Enterprise, and some of Sarek’s men approached the quiet, residential street in the midsize city.

“Hardly looks like a rebel stronghold, does it, Mr. Spock?“ Kirk asked as they stood on a sidewalk in the upper middle class neighborhood. In front of them were large, two and three story homes surrounded by well-tended lawns. Across the street was a tree strewn park where children played. Cars cruised by at a fairly steady pace.

“That is probably why it has remained undetected for so long, Captain,“ Spock answered as his sharp eyes scanned their target house. “A college professor might live here, or the mayor of the city.“

“Well, whoever is inside is about to get their day disrupted.“

The men stormed the hideaway. Rebels scattered and Kirk’s men gave chase.

“Hunt for McCoy!” Kirk ordered, but need not have bothered. Spock was already running down hallways and opening doors.

Kirk, with his usual luck, was the one to open the right door.

“Bones! Are you alright?!” he demanded as he rushed inside and undid the ropes holding McCoy to the chair.

“Yes, Jim. And thanks.” McCoy stood, grinning, as he massaged his wrists. “I am really happy to see you!”

Kirk slapped McCoy on the shoulder. “Not half as glad as I am to be seeing you here. Are you alright? Did they harm you?” 

“No, no, I’m fine. Great, in fact! Now!”

McCoy’s face was split open by the grin all over it. For some reason, that didn’t look right. Relief was evident, as well it should be. But there was not one iota of angst or stubbornness or just straight out cussedness on it. That didn’t look natural.

McCoy was about to ask Kirk why he looked so puzzled when they got interrupted.

“Dr. McCoy! Are you unharmed?!” Spock demanded as he ran into the room.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” McCoy snapped. He looked like he could split atoms with his eyes.

Alright, NOW McCoy’s face looked normal to Kirk.

Before Spock could answer, Kirk grabbed McCoy‘s arm. “Come on, guys. Let’s get out of here,” Kirk suggested as he led the way out of the room.

“I thought you would be happy that we rescued you, Doctor,” Spock snipped as they walked out the front door.

“Captain, the rebels escaped,” an Enterprise red shirt reported as he ran up on the sidewalk in front of the house.

“That’s alright, Peters. We’ll find them later. Search the house for information.”

“Right, Captain.”

Kirk rejoined Spock and McCoy who seemed to be enjoying the fresh air and sunshine as he looked around at his surroundings.

“That’s what I thought it sounded like,” McCoy muttered. “Suburbia.”

Kirk hated to do it, but he had to know why McCoy was concerned over Spock’s presence.

“Uh, you thought that Spock shouldn’t be here, Bones?”

McCoy remembered, and his eyes snapped. “That’s right!”

“You did not wish to be rescued, Doctor?” Spock asked dryly.

“I am happy that I got rescued, Spock. It isn’t that. I’m just upset that you are the one doing the rescuing.”

“Now only certain people are allowed to rescue you? Do I need to feel insulted?”

“And why is it okay for me to be saving you?” Kirk preened as he thought it over. “See?” he snipped at Spock as he looked around McCoy. “He does like me best.”

“It appears that you are correct, Captain.”

But that exchange miffed McCoy. “Have you two assholes been spending too much time together? You’re starting to sound like Spock and me,” he grumbled. Then he added, “I expect.”

“No, really, Bones. What was going on here? Why were you taken?”

“By mistake.”

“They weren’t wanting a doctor? Or just a high ranking hostage?”

“They weren’t after just any hostage. They wanted someone in particular and made a mistake. Although, now that I think of it, it was one helluva mistake. I believe that I have every right to be insulted.“

“Why?“

“It was a trap to grab Spock.”

“Spock?!”

“They apparently wanted to grab him first and got me by accident. When they discovered their mistake, they decided to use me as bait.”

“Because you were close to Spock.”

“And I don’t know where they got an idea like that,” McCoy grumbled.

“You both wear blue shirts,” Kirk supplied. “You’re both off the Enterprise. You both take crazy chances. You both would answer an appeal.”

“Spock carries doctoring gear,” McCoy muttered. “I have pointed ears.”

“Be that as it may, the rebels thought you would make good bait for Spock.”

“And I know why!“ McCoy grumbled. “Because the damn idiot would come riding up like the damn cavalry to the rescue with guns blazing and trumpets blaring, just like he did!” 

“But why Spock? What did they want with him?” 

“They wanted to put pressure on Sarek.”

Spock frowned. “That would have done no good.”

“Spock!” McCoy remonstrated. “Sarek is your father! Fathers don’t let bad things happen to their sons! If the son is in trouble, the father will do anything, pay any ransom, lie, cheat, steal, to save that son!”

“Perhaps, in most cases--”

McCoy‘s eyes were blazing. “In this case, also! Your father loves you, Spock! Accept it! Realize it! The man may not be gushy about it, but he’s crazy about his only child! Any father would be, especially if it was you!“

Spock frowned. “Doctor? What do you mean?“

“Never mind!“ McCoy sputtered and started walking toward the street again. “What’s wrong with you, you idiot?! Of course your father loves you! And it’s high time you were realizing that! You‘re so blind to what‘s going on all around you!”

Spock frowned. “Doctor? What are you doing? Why the erratic pattern in your walking?”

“I believe that he might be getting some much needed exercise,” Kirk suggested. “He’s been tied up for awhile, you know. And, I believe, he is experiencing some angst over your presence.”

“You are probably accurate, Captain.” Then, ever curious, Spock raised his voice for McCoy’s benefit. “What are you talking about, Doctor? Why do you believe that I am blind when my vision is perfectly fine?” 

McCoy whirled and started walking back to Spock and Kirk. “You, Spock! You! You’re a damn idiot!”

“I do not understand.”

“While I was tied up in that house, I decided that if I ever got the chance, I was going to straighten you out on a few things.”

“Guys,” Kirk interceded. “Do you think we can wait with this until we get someplace a little bit more private? Like my quarters on the Enterprise?” He glanced around and noticed some curious bystanders at a distance.

“Straighten me out about what things, Doctor?” Spock demanded with narrowed eyes.

“Or, perhaps not,” Kirk said with a sigh.


	2. Love Ya, Man

“You’ve got to learn to recognize when people have feelings for you!” McCoy stopped, suddenly spent. But knowing McCoy, he could take out at any time, in any direction, again. “Although I don’t know what in the hell you’d do with those feelings if you ever did get it figured out,” McCoy grumbled.

“I am not stupid, Dr. McCoy.”

“I did not say that you are stupid! Just, ah, blind.” He cooled. “Sometimes.”

“He does have a point, Spock.”

“You are agreeing with him, now?”

“It isn’t a conspiracy, Spock!” Kirk declared. “McCoy wants the best for you, the same as I do! We figure that you’re getting cheated by not recognizing emotions.”

“Perhaps I am saving myself a lot of angst.”

“You aren’t saving yourself, Spock,” Kirk explained. “You’re still feeling emotions. You just don’t allow yourself a healthy outlet for them.”

“And what might be a healthy outlet?”

“By declaring yourself,” McCoy said. “By letting people be close to you. By letting people know how you feel about them.”

“Really?” Spock asked with skepticism on his face.

“Yes,” McCoy answered.

“And people will accept that?”

“Yes,” Kirk explained. “In fact, if people love you back, they will want to hear you declaring your feelings to them. They will feel all warm and mushy inside.”

Spock frowned. “Really? Mushy?”

“Yes,” Kirk said with a smile.

“Mushy,” Spock repeated, not really knowing if he liked the feel of the word on his tongue.

“Yes.” Kirk’s smile deepened. 

“And people want to feel, mushy?” Spock asked with almost distaste in his voice. 

Why did Spock keep thinking of cooked winter squash? The vegetable just sat there on a dinner plate, glistening, utterly exhausted. It did not seem like a very acceptable condition to be in to him. But Jim Kirk had said that people want to feel that way inside themselves, so it must be true. Spock still had his doubts, though.

“Stop scowling, Spock. Trust me on this. You have to tell people that you love them.”

“So that they will feel all, ah, mushy, inside.”

“Yes.”

Spock glanced at McCoy who nodded with a wry smile.

“It takes courage, Spock,” Kirk assured him. “People might not return your feelings. Or be having a bad day and are in the mood to repulse their own mothers. People still have free choice. But certain people will have positive feelings for you and will be quite eager to let you know how they feel in return. You have to learn to trust.”

“And when should I start this, ah, admission of feelings?”

Kirk smiled warmly. “There’s no time like the present.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“The present.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“Let it rip, Mr. Spock!” Kirk encouraged with his sunniest, warmest smile.

Spock sent an unguarded glare at McCoy. It did not escape him that McCoy was enjoying this scenario way too much.

Spock breathed deeply. “Jim Kirk.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock?”

“You are my good friend, Jim Kirk.” 

“And you are my good friend, too, Mr. Spock.”

“I have enjoyed serving with you on the Enterprise .”

“And I have enjoyed serving on the Enterprise with you, too.”

Spock breathed deeply. “And I love you very much, Jim.” Then he looked at Kirk with expectation.

Kirk heard McCoy suck his breath in sharply. Neither man would have figured that Spock would have taken his confession this far. They had both been hoping for a statement of strong liking. This was gold. 

Could they man up themselves?

Despite the placid smile on his face, Kirk struggled to reply. He knew he was at a crossroads with Spock here. He‘d told Spock to trust. Well, here was Spock, trusting. But, gee, guys just didn‘t say things like that to each other. Even if men of the Twenty-First Century had gotten so they could say, ‘Love you, man,’ that didn’t mean that men everywhere could make such an easy declaration, even now in the Twenty-Third Century.

Then Kirk opened his mouth and found that it was easy to say. Because it was true.

“And I love you very much right back, Mr. Spock.”

“Thank you. Jim,” Spock said carefully.

“See? Don‘t you feel better inside? All warm and mushy?”

Kirk grinned at Spock who studied Kirk. Then Spock nodded his head slightly in recognition, and Kirk laughed.

Then Kirk rolled his eyes toward McCoy who was waiting expectantly. Spock looked a little startled, but Kirk indicated with his eyes for Spock to proceed.

Spock grimaced a little, but turned stoically toward McCoy.

Would Spock come up with a similar proclamation to McCoy? The Vulcan seemed to have blithely gone to the most sacred of feelings for Jim Kirk with nary a blink. Maybe he didn’t know what he was saying. There was always that. After all, emotions were just words to someone who avowed not to recognize them.

“This should be good,” McCoy muttered under his breath.

“Bones,” Kirk muttered back. “Play nice. We’re trying to help the Vulcan here.”

“Help him to what?! My hide?!”

“Bones,” Kirk cajoled, then he spoke to Spock. “Yes, Mr. Spock?” he asked with encouragement on his face. “You wished to say something?”

“Dr. McCoy.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” McCoy was enjoying this way too much.

Kirk wanted to throttle him.

“Dr. McCoy, we have not always agreed with each others’ viewpoint.”

“That’s an understatement, if I’ve ever heard one!”

“Bones! Let the man speak.”

“But, Jim--”

“It has to be in his own way.”

“Okay!” McCoy conceded. “But it won’t be as much fun!” He frowned at Spock. “You were saying, sir?”

“I find that your methodology and logic to be flawed. And your medical practices leave much to be desired.”

“And this is what you admire about me?! I’d hate to hear my bad points!”

“Bones,” Kirk cautioned.

“I have noted that your behavior is erratic at times, and unpredictable at best. You crash around in your sickbay and seem to be highly unorganized. I have consistently wondered how any work ever gets accomplished.”

“Not much of a love letter, so far,” McCoy muttered.

“Bones!” Kirk corrected and felt like slapping McCoy up the side of the head.

“While it is interesting to discuss topics with you, I do so with the understanding that I am merely practicing my language techniques and verbalization powers.”

“Boy, he’s going a long way just to say he hates me! If he was a lawyer, he’d be building a helluva good case!”

Kirk didn’t correct Bones. How could he when this all looked pretty hopeless. Had Kirk just given Spock a new way to insult and torture McCoy and was dragging it out to enjoy it longer? If so, Kirk was more disappointed in Spock’s behavior than McCoy’s.

“That all being said, Doctor, I also find that you are a unique individual and that my life would not be half as interesting if you were not in it.”

“Better!” McCoy muttered. “But you could also say the same thing about a good slapstick television comedian or any flavor of chocolate!”

“Oh, I think he’d be more verbose about those, Bones.”

“Me, too, “ McCoy mumbled.

But Spock was forging stoically ahead. He wanted to please Kirk. “While it is true that I love Jim Kirk, my feelings are not exactly the same about you, Doctor.”

“Here it comes,” McCoy muttered. “Flaming cannonball to the midsection. Ice pick to the heart. Needles to the brain. You know, the usual tender sentiments he generally levels my direction. Same old. Same old.”

Kirk steeled himself for McCoy. This was going to be messy, even nasty. Spock was setting McCoy up for a terrible letdown. There would be no brakes or cushions. Spock was not even going to take prisoners. At least he was letting McCoy have a chance to brace himself for the blow. Which seemed odd to Kirk. If Spock wanted to hurt McCoy, wouldn’t he had struck the blow swiftly and without mercy?

“Leonard McCoy.”

It startled McCoy that Spock had used his first name. There were times that McCoy figured that Spock forgot his first name or even that he had one.

“Leonard McCoy, I have a different kind of feeling than simple love for you.”

“Oh, boy,” McCoy breathed. “Save me, Jesus. I have a feeling that You‘re the only one who can at this point.”

Kirk could only agree with McCoy’s assessment. Kirk didn't want to be a witness to McCoy's shame, but he knew he couldn't leave, either.

“Leonard McCoy.”

“Yes-s-s?” McCoy had no idea what was holding him up. It certainly wasn’t his legs. Maybe Spock had decided on torturing him much the way a cat plays with a mouse before killing it.

“You are the most irascible, illogical, aggravating, hot-headed creature I have ever encountered,” he said with a noticeable edge to his voice.

McCoy rolled his eyes.

“But you are also the most dedicated, most tireless, most talented person I have ever served with. Outside of Captain Kirk, of course.”

McCoy shrugged. “Of course.” McCoy was encouraged. At least Spock was saying some positive things about him. But, still, it was far from the declaration that Spock had made to Jim Kirk.

“I have long found you to be a unique individual, and what I feel for you is unique to no other person in the universe. It is because of that uniqueness that I feel something quite unique for you.“

“And that is?“ McCoy questioned, so bored with the conversation that he refrained from mentioning that Spock had used ‘unique’ four times in his last sentence.

“Why, I thought that you had guessed by now.“

“Not really.“ Was that smile almost mirthless, almost bitter? “You’re all over the board now. You could come up with anything. Tell you what. Just spit it out and let the chips fall where they may.“

“I am not certain exactly what those idioms mean, but I am going to operate under the assumption that it is alright to proceed.“

“It is safe to make that assumption, so fire away! What is it that you wish to tell me? How do you really feel about me?“

“Why, I find that I am quite in love with you.”

Wind tossed their hair around their foreheads. In the distance happy children called to each other as they played in the park. A dog barked. Vehicles sped by.

But these three men did not move. Nor did they hear any of the noises around them. Nor did they so much as blink.

Finally, McCoy managed to clear his throat and mutter as he squinted his eyes at Spock, “Excuse me?”

“I said that I am in love with you, Leonard McCoy.”

“I, I, I got that part.” He frowned at Spock. “Just what does that, ah, mean, exactly?”

Kirk recovered enough to speak up. “I believe that what Mr. Spock is saying is that he more than simply loves you. In fact, he feels that he is in love with you.”

“Oh,” McCoy muttered. “Just so someone else heard the same thing I did. I wouldn‘t want to get that mixed up.”

“I believe you heard correctly, Bones.”

“I am formally declaring myself to you now, Doctor.”

McCoy screwed his eyes shut and held his hand up. “I get that part, too.” He opened his eyes and stared at Spock. “Just, ah, what does that mean, exactly?”

“It means that I wish to be your mate,” Spock answered promptly without thinking about it.

McCoy sucked his breath in sharply and heard Kirk shuffle beside him. “Wow! We made quite a leap here! One that I’m still not quite sure I made, too. You understand what you’re saying here.” McCoy squinted at Spock. “Don’t you?”

“Most assuredly,” replied the placid-faced Vulcan with a sincere half-smile.

“Ah, don’t you think that under the circumstances it would be better to, ah, date first? Take in a movie together? Share a bag of popcorn? Split a coke? Meet the folks? You know, see if we’re compatible? Or even like each other that, ah, way?” He frowned as he struggled to explain himself. “Maybe, ah, get in a clinch or two? See if we can get the old juices stirred up?” He shrugged. "You know, see if that is the kind of relationship that we're after."

“I am completely satisfied, Doctor,” Spock explained, still with the placid look on his face.

“Are you seeing something here that I’m not?” McCoy asked out of the side of his mouth to Kirk.

“I don’t know, Bones. He seems to have his mind fairly well made up. I think you’ve got a Vulcan boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but how did it all happen? This is all a little stunning.”

“Don’t fight it, Bones. He might make it worth your while.”

McCoy studied the placid-faced Spock for a few minutes, then his face hardened and his eyes went cold. “Okay. Now I get it.” He frowned. “That’s pretty low, Spock. Even for you.” He turned and walked away.

Spock looked confused. “I do not understand, Jim. Is that normal behavior of someone who has just been informed of a love interest?”

“No, Mr. Spock, it isn’t.”

“Then why did Dr. McCoy leave?”

“Because he thinks that you’re setting him up for a giant prat fall.”

“Prat fall?”

“That it’s a hoax to belittle him again. And I must say, if it is a hoax, it would be very shabby on your part.”

“But, why?”

“Because he likes you. In fact, I figure it goes deeper than liking. Everybody could see that, except you. But now he probably figures you know about his feelings, and you are using that to make fun of him.”

“I would not do that.”

“Spock, you would, too! I’ve seen you set him up for other hoaxes. You’re capable of it.”

“But it is not true. It is different this time.”

“What changed?”

“His being kidnapped. I realized that I could not do without him. I kept thinking that he might not survive, and then I would never have the opportunity to tell him.”

“Why don’t you tell him that now?” Kirk advised softly. He nodded in the distance to where McCoy stood with his head down. “Go talk to him. Make him believe you.”

“But what will I say? He seems to be very hurt.”

“I know that this is just as old romantic dog advising you, but let your heart do the talking. Let him know what you really feel.”

Spock took Kirk’s advice and approached McCoy.

“Dr. McCoy.”

“Go away, Spock.”

“That is not very nice.”

“Compared to what you just did, it’s just a drop in the bucket.”

“What bucket?” Spock asked, looking around.

“There is no bucket! It’s just an expression!” He wiped his hand over his face. “How can you understand idioms when Jim says them, but not when I say them?”

“I am sorry. You must be exhausted from your ordeal. And then to have this other emotional upheaval thrown at you while you are so compromised must be very disconcerting.”

McCoy gave a mirthless laugh. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard of a declaration of love referred to as ‘an emotional upheaval thrown at you.’” He frowned. “But that probably comes closer to the truth than anything.” He looked at Spock. “If you were earnest, do you actually know what you told me?”

“I said that I was in love with you.”

“Do you simply love me, too?”

“Yes, I simply love you, too.”

“But, but, but that doesn’t make any sense!”

“Why not?”

“We get along like two bears fighting over the same salmon.”

“That has nothing to do with love. People who argue may still love each other. I understand that arguing can quite spice up a relationship.”

McCoy stared at him. “For someone who tries to deny emotions, you sure as hell understand them.”

“They still are not easy to deal with.”

“You sure as hell have that one right, too!” He looked at Spock in confusion. “You’ll understand when I say that I am having some trouble believing you.”

“I could tell that you were distressed by my disclosure.”

“It wasn’t the disclosure. I just can’t believe you.”

“I was telling you the truth, Dr. McCoy.”

“You’ll forgive me, but it’s all a little hard to believe. You’ve never given any indication that you even respected me, let alone liked me, let alone this, this other thing!”

“I converse with you because I believe that you are knowledgeable, intelligent, and have a critical eye. Why do you converse with me?”

“Well, I suppose for the same reasons.”

“Not because I am readily accessible?”

“Well, that could be a factor, if we were on a desert island, and our choice of companions was limited. But on the Enterprise, we do have some range of other acquaintanceship.”

“And still we seek each other out. Why?”

McCoy shrugged. “I suppose because we are officers and have friends in common. We both like Jim Kirk and consider him our best friend.”

“So our range of acquaintanceship on the Enterprise is not as broad as you first indicated.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“And we have common interests.”

“Well, yes.”

“And we respect each other.”

“Well, yeah, I guess. I respect you. I’m not too sure what your opinion of me is, though.”

Spock looked insulted. 

“Okay. So you respect me.” McCoy breathed deeply. “This is starting to get a little sticky.”

“Sticky?”

“Too close for comfort. Too raw for comfort. I feel exposed.”

“Why?”

“People need their illusions. Their protection to hide behind.”

“You do not need to hide, Leonard.”

“This is all a little difficult to believe.”

“I would like you to believe me, please.”

“But why tell me all of this now?”

“Because I thought I would not have the chance again.”

“Because I was kidnapped.”

“Because you were kidnapped.”

“And it scared the hell out of you.”

“That, too.”

“My, when you get around to expressing yourself, you can really do it, can’t you?” McCoy quipped.

Spock had heard the acid in McCoy’s words, but decided to overlook it. “I just am sorry that I did not tell you sooner.”

“Because you were feeling guilty when you thought you’d never have the chance again.”

Spock struggled with himself. “Yes.”

“That took a lot of guts for you to say.”

“Why would my intestines be involved? I believe that my brain and mouth would be more involved. Jim said to talk with my heart, but I do not know how that is possible. The heart has no mouth or vocal cords.”

A faint smile threatened to curl around McCoy’s mouth. “You honestly don’t know that you are doing that, do you?”

“I do not understand.”

“I know that you don’t,” McCoy answered with a sigh. “But back to our topic. Why keep this a secret? Things could have been a whole lot more pleasant for us. Nice, in fact, if you’d told me quicker. Why not have something together?”

“It is a perfect love to me.”

“How could it be love if I didn’t know anything about it?”

“That’s why it is perfect. I can have it however I wanted it.”

“But that isn’t love! That’s obsession!”

“Call it what you will. It is mine.”

“Well, it isn’t mine! It isn’t what I would give you.”

“But you might not give me love. And it would not be perfect. Because you are not perfect.”

“Of course, I’m not perfect! There’s no way I could ever be! But that’s the glory of it, don’t you see? The variety is endless! One day I could be clingy, the next I might not want anything to do with you. And the third, the third we might be so busy with ordinary routines that physical love would be the last thing on our minds. But that’s the way it is in the world. Love isn’t perfect. Life isn’t perfect. But, oh, the mystery and the adventure are worth it! Take a chance, Spock! Believe! Trust! Imagine! Take a chance on imperfect me, and you might find that I’m all of the world that you will ever need.”

“I do not know. That is quite a commitment.”

“Of course, it is. Everything is a gamble. But I’ll tell you one thing. No matter what we did that day: fought, loved, were indifferent to each other. That night, we would go to sleep in each other’s arms. You draped over me. Me draped over you. Okay? You spooning me, me spooning you. Whichever. But in each other’s arms. On that, you can count.”

“Why would I want to count? And what would I count?”

“Depend. You could depend on what I’m telling you! Because I’d be wanting that, also. To sleep in your arms.” He stared hard at Spock. “Forever.”

“That is my wish, also, Doctor.”

“Good! We agree on that much!”

“It is not much of a start.”

“Oh, it’s a whale of a start!”

“Why couldn’t it be a walrus of a start?”

“Now, you’re pulling my leg!”

Spock’s eyes twinkled. “Why not your arm?”

“You stupid Vulcan!” He could feel his ire rising, and his mirth.

Spock‘s twitching mouth matched his twinkling eyes. “You dear Earthling.”

McCoy cooled as he studied Spock. “You really love me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Leonard, I do.”

“With all of my blustering and fussing and thrashing around, you really love me and wouldn’t want me to be any other way?”

“What would I want with someone who is dull and predictable when I can have you? No, Leonard, I am more than satisfied. I do not know if I can ever make you believe that, but you mean everything to me.”

“Oh, my sweet hobgoblin, how did I get so lucky?”

“I know how. It was some sort of miracle, and I do not believe in miracles. But you are truly a miracle in my life. And I want you just the way you are. Then I will be happy.”

“Well, then hold onto your pointed ears, Vulcan, because you’ve got me!”

Yup, there goes that unpredictability again, Spock thought, as he braced himself to catch the man who was hurtling straight at him with opened arms and a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
